Just Around the Bend
by 6GunSally
Summary: Trucy is 18 and headed off to college. Apollo is going to study abroad. Athena is still around but is spending an awful lot of time at the prosecutor's office. Phoenix is suffering in his empty nest-that is until an old friend comes to him with a request. Suddenly alone, Phoenix is forced to tackle a mysterious new case while facing his past. Please R&R!
1. Fearless

**Chapter 1:**  
**Fearless**

* * *

**_Looking out my window, an angel in robes appeared and nearly pulled me apart_**

* * *

Phoenix Wright awoke suddenly. He gasped. A breeze was blowing in through his open window, cool and fragrant, and dragging in the translucent curtains. The fabric hung gently in the air. Like some old-time Hollywood ghost. Moonlight clung to the form, thin and vaporous, lighting the edges and folds in a thin silver light.

He got out from under the covers and peeked out of the window. Like he did when he was a boy frightened by some made up phantom hovering outside his window.

But just as it was back then, he was greeted by none but the moon herself. The cool stillness of the night. He sighed and the soft sound was lost in the darkness and the gentle rustle of something in the night. It might've been tree branches, or garbage—he couldn't tell. But it rustled.

He pushed the window closed. It wasn't so hot now as it had been earlier in the evening. He checked the small AM/FM alarm-clock radio on his bedside table. His hand brushed against the small wooden frame of the picture on the same table as he did so. He hesitated and then took up the picture. It was too dark to make out clearly even in the thin moonlight. But he didn't need to see it to know what it was.

Trucy, his daughter, when she was eight. Him, recently disbarred, but smiling none-the-less. Because he was officially her father on that day. His little girl. She wasn't so little anymore.

He slid his thumb over the glass until it brushed a small rectangle of paper stuck in the edge of the frame—another photo. Maya and Pearls. He didn't need the light to see their faces smiling up at him.

Phoenix put the picture frame down and sighed again. The clock face read 3:48 AM, in pale electric blue glory. He wondered if Trucy was having as much trouble sleeping as he was. She had to be. She was the one moving tomorrow—well, later today.

He was set. His firm was in the midst of a sudden rise from the ashes. He'd proven himself in court—again. He was set. Trucy was the one with the open, winding, and unknowable road ahead of her. She was going to start her new life.

Just like he'd started his last year. Well, restarted. He had two junior partners working for him and was starting to reconnect with many of his old friends. Life was so good right now.

So why did he feel so nervous?

Why was he waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, his mind blank and empty; the lingering scent of his fear hanging all around him? What was he afraid of?

She's going to be just fine. He'd told himself the same thing maybe a million times. Trucy would smile at him when he told her out loud. She wasn't afraid. She wanted this.

Trucy had always been sort of fearless.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading! You are wonderful!**_

_I know, I know, not another story starting__… I can't help myself. I was thinking about Maya the whole time I played AA:5 and this is the result…_

_HONEYMOON, MORE THAN, and WORD are updating this week as well, so relax! Sit tight!_

_The words in bold are from the song "Heart of a Girl" by the Killers… It's poetic…_

_As always everything is copyright by CAPCOM, I'm just a fan imitating…_


	2. Freedom

**Chapter 2:**  
**Freedom**

* * *

**_A million miles of freedom,  
a million miles of road_**

* * *

He sat at the small kitchen table and stared blankly at the linoleum floor. He had a mug of coffee in front of him, half drunk. Trucy got this mug for him, last father's day. It read 'Instant human: Just add coffee'. He still thought it was funny.

"Daddy?"

Trucy came in with her hair still wet from the shower and her eyes bright with anticipation. She grinned at him and came round behind him to hug him and kiss his stubble-roughened cheek.

"Morning, Truce," Phoenix drank from his mug, "Today's the big day, huh?"

"Don't sound so depressed, Daddy," Trucy said, "I won't be that far away."

"Vegas is far enough for me to worry," Phoenix said.

"You're not going to change your mind again—"

"Trucy," Phoenix looked at his little girl while trying to keep the mist out of his eyes, "Nothing matters more to me than your happiness. So, even though I don't want you to leave, I know it would be wrong to hold you back. You have to learn to spread those wings."

"Oh Daddy…" Trucy sat across from him at the table, "I'm sorry…"

He took her delicate hands in his, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't be," Phoenix said, "What are you apologizing for anyways?"

"Daddy, I feel like I've held you back," Trucy said, "All these years you looked after me… You never got married…"

"Don't be silly," Phoenix said, "You took care of me just as much. And Truce…"

"Yes Daddy?"

"I've never—not for a minute—regretted taking you in. Don't ever apologize for that."

"I don't like leaving you alone, Daddy," Trucy said.

"I'll be all right," Phoenix said, "I got Athena and Apollo. You should eat breakfast and we'll finish packing. Reinforcements should be on the way soon."

Phoenix finished the last of his coffee and went to make himself more presentable. He still worried about her. The world was so big and she'd be out there on her own.

There was a knock at the door as he stepped out of his room, "I got it!"

"Thanks Daddy!"

He jogged toward the door and opened it, "Oh hey! You guys are early."

Edgeworth frowned at him and glanced at his watch, "You said nine o'clock."

"Whatever," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth's frown never wavered but he stood back and motioned at Simon Blackquill and Klavier Gavin, "These two will help you. I have work to do."

"So you don't want to go to Vegas with me?" Phoenix said stepping aside as the two younger men pushed past him and entered the Wright Anything Agency.

"Not my cup of tea…" Edgeworth said with a sniff, "But regarding work—"

"Oh really, Edgeworth? You're going to do this… Now?"

"Hmph," Edgeworth said, "Just call me when you get back."

"You wanna say goodbye to Trucy?"

"Of course."

"Truce! Come say goodbye to Mister Edgeworth," Phoenix called.

"Mister Edgeworth!" Trucy bounded up to the door and hugged him.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_

_Sorry if these seem clipped. The challenge for me was to make each one exactly 500 words. (excluding A/N; titles; and song quotes)_


	3. Destiny

**Chapter 3:  
****Destiny**

* * *

"You can ride with me, Prosecutor Blackquill!"

Phoenix looked at Trucy and frowned; Athena suddenly punched the seat behind him.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Boss," Athena said, "I'm a little nervous about going so far in this little car."

Phoenix turned to look at her, "Just don't do anything crazy in the car while I'm in it."

Blackquill entered the passenger door behind Trucy without saying a word.

"Hello, Simon," Athena said cheerily.

His reply was barely audible, but it sounded like, "Hello Athena, dear."

Phoenix pulled his attention away from the two in the backseat to see Larry waving at them from the U-haul with Apollo and Klavier looking worriedly at him.

"All right, Truce," Phoenix said and she pulled in behind them in the ancient hatchback Phoenix had bought her for graduating High School. Hey, it had a good safety rating and only 109,000 miles.

It was a long drive—most of it desert. For a while he listened absently to Trucy's music while Athena and Blackquill murmured amongst themselves in the back seat.

"Truce," Phoenix said, "You'll come home for a visit once in a while? Wont you?"

"Of course Daddy! I'll come home every week!"

Phoenix smiled and stared at the desert outside the window, he knew it wasn't true.

Trucy turned down the music and smiled at him before turning back to the windshield, "Daddy, stop moping—we're not even there yet!" Trucy laughed.

"I'm not—" Phoenix said, "I'm just… You're about to start your life on your own. Of course I'm going to be… um… you know…"

"I don't know what college will be like… What if I don't fit in?"

"You won't have to worry about that…"

"I'm excited for class to start, but I'm nervous too."

"You'll do fine," Phoenix said.

* * *

**_But I still don't know where to start_**

* * *

Trucy nodded without looking at him. Her expression was stoic and determined.

Athena leaned forward suddenly, "Trucy how will you find an assistant, now that Apollo's gone?"

Trucy laughed along with Athena, "I have no idea!"

"You could ask Elvis to be your assistant," Phoenix said.

Athena laughed even harder.

"Daddy," Trucy said giggling, "Elvis is dead."

"People see Elvis everyday," Phoenix said.

"Where is your evidence?" Blackquill said suddenly from the back seat.

Everyone except Blackquill laughed. But when he turned to look at the younger prosecutor, Phoenix thought he saw a ghost of a smile.

"Poor Apollo," Athena said.

"He'll have more free time," Trucy said, "I'll bet he won't know what to do with himself!"

"I think Apollo's found something to distract him," Phoenix said, they waited but he didn't add anything more.

Conversation faded while the desert sank into twilight. The lights of Las Vegas were already visible lighting the horizon like an artificial sun.

"It's so bright," Phoenix said almost to himself.

"Like an alien spaceship," Athena said grinning.

"Or a big city…" Phoenix said.

Trucy entered the city and followed the traffic flow. Phoenix was watching her, and how the lights reflected in her eager eyes.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading!_**

_I think Apollo has some news__…._

_Please be kind and visit my forum, Edgeworth's Tee House, it's off to a pretty quiet start…_

_I'm also looking for mods._


	4. Parting

**Chapter 4:  
****Parting**

* * *

Phoenix stood beside Larry in the lobby, waiting for the others. It was odd to think about it, a friend he'd known since childhood and there were traces of gray in his short beard. He himself was sending his kid off to University. He was really starting to feel old.

"Larry," Phoenix said, "Do you ever feel old?"

"Naw, man," Larry said, "I'm in my prime!"

Larry laughed and tapped his temple mimicking Edgeworth.

"I wish I knew then what I know now," he continued.

"What's that?" Phoenix said, "What do you know now?"

Larry gave Phoenix one of his vapid grins but didn't reply.

"Daddy!" Trucy and Athena left the elevator and joined them.

"Are you guys all settled?" Phoenix asked.

"Settled, Boss?" Athena replied, "I thought we were only staying for the night?"

(She knows what I mean…)

"Where are the guys?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know," Trucy said, "I thought they'd be down here sooner…"

Then the elevator dinged and a harried looking rock star prosecutor and a frightened young defense attorney tumbled out of it, followed by an irate looking Blackquill.

Phoenix laughed and the others joined in.

It wasn't exactly a five star restaurant, but with a party of eight it was easier to keep it simple. Conversation was light and kindhearted until Apollo stood and tapped his glass in front of the whole table.

"I have an announcement to make," he said.

He waited until all eyes were on him and then said, "I will be leaving the country for a few months to study law abroad."

"What?!" Phoenix said.

"What?!" Trucy and Athena repeated after him simultaneously.

Phoenix rounded on Athena, "Did you talk him into this?"

"Where are you going?" Trucy said.

"HOLD IT!" Apollo said, his chords of steel were as steely as ever.

The entire restaurant was looking in his direction. Apollo put his head down and grinned nervously while fumbling in his hair.

"Um… Sorry," Apollo said, "Anyway—this is my decision. It's only temporary Mister Wright, so I'll be back at work in a few months."

Phoenix only seemed slightly disappointed, "How long is a 'few' months?"

"Um… at least four, but maybe six."

Phoenix slumped his shoulders, "Six months… And during the busy season too…"

"Don't worry Boss," Athena said cheerfully, "We'll be able to handle the caseload while Apollo is away."

* * *

**_She wrote her number down_**

* * *

After dinner, while the group walked out of the restaurant laughing and chattering, Athena held back.

"Apollo," she said.

He looked at her at first and then made his way over to her.

She handed him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Apollo said.

* * *

**_And she gave it to me_**

* * *

"It's my private e-mail," she said, "and my phone number, in case you don't have…"

"I have it in my phone…" he said and accepted the piece of paper.

"Promise you'll come back?" Athena said.

Apollo hesitated for a moment and replied, "I promise I'll come back."

Then Athena hugged him so suddenly and forcefully that he nearly fell backwards.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading!_**

_Visit Edgeworth's Tee House in the forums and nominate your favorite story for an Ace Attorney Academy Award!_


	5. Flight

**Chapter 5:  
Flight**

* * *

**_They had to scrape me off the floor_**

* * *

"You and Athena seemed awfully chummy after dinner," Phoenix said.

The five of them were seated in the business center at the hotel attempting what Phoenix and Larry considered "man time" but the meeting had proven rather awkward. Blackquill sat quietly, his attention focused on his bird. Gavin had a book with him.

(I didn't think he was that studious.)

Apollo looked upset, even his bangs were drooping, "Mister Wright, Athena and I have worked closely together for a while now. Of course we're friends."

"Are you sure it isn't more than that?" Larry said grinning.

Apollo managed to droop even more, "I'm sure…"

"Herr Forehead, your partner, she is a lovely girl, ja?"

"FINE! I do like Athena—a lot. But not the way you guys think. Since we've started working together we haven't spent very much time apart. She just wants to keep in touch—that's all!"

"There's no need for shouting Apollo," Phoenix said, "It's getting pretty late—speaking of, maybe we should all go to bed. We're going to move Trucy into her dorm in the morning."

There was no complaint as three young men joined two older men and exited the business center.

Phoenix had his head down as they rode it up. He could hear Klavier and Apollo talking softly in the back of the car. He stood by as the others filed out and headed toward their rooms. He noticed that Blackquill had hooded his hawk, Taka.

Phoenix pointed at it, "Why'd you do that?"

"To stop him flying about and to calm him," Blackquill said, "This place is new and strange for him."

Phoenix smiled, tight lipped and subtle, and said, "I think Trucy is feeling the same way—Except she's not going home tomorrow…"

"It's good to let her fly off on her own…"

"I'll miss her—I miss her already," Phoenix said.

Blackquill looked at him, offering something like amusement in his dark eyes. Then he nodded and went toward his room.

Phoenix turned to go to the room he was sharing with Larry, but when he reached his door he went past it and continued.

He stopped at another door and listened for a moment. He could hear Trucy and Athena laughing about something.

He knocked.

"Daddy?" Trucy said when she opened the door.

"Hey Truce," Phoenix said, "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Then why are you nervous?" Athena said from behind Trucy, "Are you just being creepy because you're at that age?"

Both Trucy and Phoenix turned to stare at her in surprise. Athena giggled and went back into the room.

"I think she has a crush on Apollo," Trucy said.

Phoenix laughed it was revenge enough for Athena calling him old.

"Trucy, good night," Phoenix said and pulled her into a warm bear hug.

"Good night Daddy."

"Don't fly too far away from me, Truce… Promise me you'll come home once in a while?"

"Daddy, I'm going to see you tomorrow!"

"Trucy just promise me, please?"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for sticking with it!**_


	6. Transience

**Chapter 6:  
****Transience**

* * *

**_In this Transient town_**

* * *

The Apartment he'd found for her was a studio off of the strip—about halfway between the lights and action and the university she'd be attending.

It was a small studio with a transient aura, the feel of someday permeated the walls with promises of tomorrow and one day soon.

It was far to easy to bring her things in and the job was over much to quickly.

"How do you like it?" Phoenix said.

"Daddy, it's perfect!" Trucy said.

Phoenix smiled, at least Trucy was always appreciative.

* * *

**_Waiters and dealers_**

* * *

Trucy had already met the neighbors, a pair of students who moonlighted on the strip—one a dealer; and the other a bartender.

"Trucy," Phoenix said after the others had made their goodbyes, "One more thing sweetheart…"

"Daddy," Trucy said, "Stop worrying!"

"Please, please come to me first if you need help… I want you focused on school and not working out in town."

Trucy laughed, "I promise Daddy."

"Not even magic shows."

* * *

**_Trying to get their foot in the door_**

* * *

Trucy just hugged him and they said their goodbyes. Phoenix stared at her door as Athena pulled him toward the exit.

"We have to get back boss," she said as she dragged him outside to the waiting U-haul, "Tomorrow's Monday!"

"I know," Phoenix said solemnly, "She's going to be okay on her own."

He didn't sound like he believed it, but he said it out loud.

"Mister Wright," Apollo said, "She has all of us—she's going to be fine. And it's Trucy! She's fine no matter what!"

Athena giggled and then got into the cab with Simon and Prosecutor Gavin. Phoenix, Larry and Apollo were left to sit in the empty cargo bay.

The drive home was going to much less pleasant.

"Nick, man," Larry said, "You're acting like someone just died! Will you relax already?"

"Neither of you have children," Phoenix said, "You have no idea what this is like…"

"Trucy is fine!" Apollo said, "and you'll be too, Mister Wright."

"I know…" Phoenix said, "I just don't know what to do with all this time I'm going to have on my hands."

Phoenix chuckled.

"You could go visit Maya," Larry said.

Phoenix glanced at Larry.

"Weren't they supposed to come by last year?" Apollo asked.

"That's what Pearl said—but some stuff came up," Phoenix said.

"Those girls were so cute," Larry said and Phoenix elbowed him hard in his side.

"It's not like that," Phoenix said, "Maya is a dear friends of mine."

Larry shot Apollo a meaningful look.

"It would be nice, though," Phoenix said with a distant look in his eye, "What with the heavier case load and Apollo leaving for six months…"

"What would be nice?" Apollo asked.

"If Maya came back to be my assistant."

"Yeah, but didn't you just say she the Master of… What was she the Master of, again?"

"She's the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique and in that regard she is the Master of the village."

"Sounds like you need to go over there," Larry said.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_

_Hmmm…. Will Phoenix go to Kurain?_

_If you are reading this, you are wonderful!_

_Please visit my forum, Edgeworth's Tee House and say hi!_

_Also vote or nominate your favorite story of 2013!_

_Thanks in advance!_


	7. Empty

**Chapter 7:**  
**Empty******

* * *

Athena called in, she was going to Psychology workshop with Simon. With Trucy and Apollo gone the place was too quiet. He'd shoved his papers aside and leaned over his desk with his chin on the surface while he made his stapler attack another pencil.

He was so bored and so… empty.

It took several minutes for him to realize that he'd found the most ridiculous way to waste time. He sat up and picked up the phone.

Edgeworth didn't answer.

Phoenix put his phone down. He loosened his tie and then pulled his jacket off and hung it over the back of his chair. He took off his vest next and then his tie. He took off his belt and undid several buttons from his white dress shirt.

He threw himself on the sofa and turned on the TV and after several minutes, fell asleep.

* * *

**_That night I called her and she said_**

* * *

It was late when he woke up but he jumped up from the sofa and scrambled for the phone. He dialed the number in almost a panic and waited anxiously as it rang.

"Daddy?"

"Hey Truce," Phoenix said trying to sound happy, "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well, I'm in college now," Trucy said, "I'm a lot busier than I used to be."

"Too busy to call your poor lonely Dad?" Phoenix said.

Trucy laughed.

* * *

**_"Daddy daddy daddy, all my life_**

* * *

"So what have they got you busy with?"

"Daddy, I'm in school! I've got homework and studying to do!"

"Oh, okay," Phoenix said, "So how do you like it so far?"

Trucy hesitated, and that raised his worry.

"Truce?"

* * *

**_I've been trying to find my place in the world"_**

* * *

"Daddy, I'm doing okay… But none of the classes I'm taking seem to have anything to do with what I want to do."

"Well, You have to start somewhere," Phoenix said, "To fulfill the requirements for any program you have to take certain core classes."

"I know, but…"

"Truce?"

"Daddy I hate it! I hate college! Everyone here is rude and opinionated and they laugh at me for the program I chose. I want to come home!"

"Trucy… Sweetheart…"

"I didn't know it would be like this, Daddy," Trucy said and her voice wavered with emotion.

Phoenix felt awful. He shouldn't have let her go. She could've found a school near here.

"I feel like everyone is judging me," Trucy said.

Phoenix didn't know what to say, so he didn't reply. But his heart ached for her. This was supposed to be fun for her. Her first foray into the world.

"Give it time, sweetheart," Phoenix said as gently as he could.

He wished he could give her a hug and dry her tears.

"Sometimes…" Trucy began haltingly, "Sometimes, Daddy, I wonder where I am supposed to fit in the world."

"You'll always have a place here," Phoenix said.

"But, I meant…" She paused to think, "I meant in the wide world—the big picture."

"Well," Phoenix said, "That's what this is about. Your life at college, learning and growing on your own. It's about finding yourself."


	8. Listen

**Chapter 8:  
****Listen**

* * *

**_And I said to her_**

* * *

"Trucy you know I will always be there for you, no matter what. But life is something we learn on our own."

Phoenix put the phone down after they said their goodbyes. Trucy was laughing again by the time the conversation was over. He was relieved.

By now it was ridiculously late, and Phoenix went into his room to dress down for sleeping, when the phone rang again.

Maybe it was Edgeworth finally answering his call. But then, of course it wasn't.

Phoenix stared at the caller ID on the screen. Instead of a name, it read, 'unknown' and suddenly he was reluctant to answer.

"This is Phoenix Wright," he said into the handset.

"Mister Nick?"

The voice seemed far away and was fading in and out in waves of static, but he recognized her voice anywhere.

"Pearls! Hey, kid! How are you?"

"Um, I'm well, Mister Nick."

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"It's Mystic Maya, she hasn't come back!"

"Wait, how long has she been missing?"

"Three days now," Pearl said, "Mister Edgeworth has been helping the village with a police search—but they haven't turned up anything."

"Pearls…" Phoenix felt his heart stop and a lump rise in his throat. Maya? Lost?

"I'm sorry it's so late Mister Nick, but the village is so crowded with news people and reporters. So I couldn't get to the phone earlier."

"It's all right, Pearls. I'm coming, on my way!"

"Wait Mister Nick—"

"Hang on!" Phoenix said and he hung up and called Edgeworth.

He called twice before Edgeworth answered, "Welcome back."

Edgeworth sounded weary behind the forced pleasantry and Phoenix decided not to waste time.

"Can you drive me to Kurain Village?"

"Now?" Edgeworth replied after a moment's hesitation.

* * *

**_"Baby baby babe, I got all night_**

* * *

"Pearl? Can you hear me now?"

Edgeworth put up a show of protest but acquiesced surprisingly quickly.

"Pearl?"

"Pearl's put on a very brave face in the face of this," Edgeworth said.

Phoenix glared at him as he hung up his phone, "Why didn't you tell me about this—"

"I wasn't sure at first, Wright," Edgeworth said coolly, "You needed to be there for Trucy."

"Yeah but—"

"The signs point to her departing on her own. She's been going up into the mountains for years to meditate. When I first got word, no one was really worried about her."

"I just want to know what's going on," Phoenix said.

* * *

**_to listen to the heart of a girl"_**

* * *

"I'm not really sure myself," Edgeworth said, "We've interviewed Miss Fey—that is, Pearl—but she is quite upset and she's not making sense."

"That's because you're not really listening to her!"

"Regardless," Edgeworth said defensively, "We've been doing our best."

"Well your best isn't good—"

"Don't start that!" Edgeworth said, "There's a lot more involved than you know."

They were both angry and frustrated and they sat in silence to cool off.

"So…" Phoenix said, "Are you going to tell me?"

Edgeworth grimaced before saying, "An acolyte has been found. Murdered."


	9. Time

**Chapter 9:**  
**Time**

* * *

It was very early in the morning when they arrived at Kurain Village. Phoenix led Edgeworth toward Fey Manor unable to hide his concern.

Pearl was still awake, and she had dark circles under her eyes and her face looked drawn and weary.

"I only have one room left," she said, so you'll have to share.

She glanced at Edgeworth who was trying very hard to stifle a yawn, "I hope that's acceptable."

"It's fine," Phoenix said, "It's only a couple of hours until morning."

"It is morning," Edgeworth said and he accepted a pillow and some blankets from Pearl.

"Thanks."

She handed another pillow and more blankets to Phoenix, "It can get pretty chilly in that room. We use it for meditation, mostly."

Phoenix took Pearl by her shoulder with his free arm and hugged her, "Don't worry Pearls we'll get to the bottom of this."

She led both of them upstairs to a room with a splendid view of the mountains.

Phoenix frowned at the floor, there was only one mat on the floor.

Edgeworth was already removing his jacket and then his cravat when Phoenix decided to enter the room and let Pearl go to bed.

Phoenix loosened his tie and removed his jacket. He turned his back toward Edgeworth and dressed down for sleep. He folded his clothes neatly and then turned to see Edgeworth rolled into a blanket with his head on a pillow. Phoenix noticed too that Edgeworth left the mat for him.

Phoenix smiled and then shook out his blankets.

* * *

**_I can see the time drippin' down the clock,_**

* * *

"Underneath it all, we're exactly the same," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth looked away from the window and shot a glance in Phoenix's direction. They were both wearing white tee-shirts, white shorts, and black socks.

Edgeworth turned his back to Phoenix so he could get dressed.

Phoenix went back to the opposite side of the room so that he could do the same.

"Have you had any leads at all?" Phoenix asked.

"We're pretty sure the cause of death was a fall," Edgeworth said.

"I mean—" Phoenix felt his heart stop for a moment and then it pounded hard.

"I'm sorry," Edgeworth said, "You meant—there's been no sign of foul play, but it's snowed here during the day yesterday so tracking will be difficult."

Phoenix leaned against the wall and put a hand over his face.

Edgeworth stared at him quizzically.

"We wrote each other regularly," Phoenix said somberly, "Called when we could, but both of us were always to busy to visit… And now…"

"It's not too late," Edgeworth said, "Time is a slippery thing that runs though our fingers like water. But we're still here. You're still here and I'm sure we'll find Maya in one piece."

"I'm grateful for your help—" Phoenix said.

"Don't thank me yet," Edgeworth interrupted, "I hadn't planned to come in this early, but I need to see Maya as well."

"Maya, why?" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth looked away from him, "She's my number one suspect."


	10. Refrain

**Chapter 10:  
Refrain **

* * *

"This is why you wanted to come to Kurain!?" Phoenix pointed a finger in Edgeworth's direction.

"I don't need you to come out here," Edgeworth said, "But you asked me for a ride and I gave you one. That is all!"

"But Maya? Come on!" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth pursed his lips and started to pace, "I'm still investigating the matter," he said, "Right now everything fits into the logical conclusion that Maya had a grudge against this acolyte and murdered her before running off."

"But it's Maya! You know Maya!" Phoenix said.

"I haven't completely ruled out the possibility that the death was accidental or even suicide perhaps, but the more we find the more this screams 'murder'. I don't want to believe it of her, but people change Wright, and the truth isn't always the thing you want to hear."

"I don't understand," Phoenix scratched his temple and frowned at his shoes, "It doesn't make sense."

Edgeworth looked at him and shrugged.

"Mister Nick, Mister Edgeworth," Pearl's voice chimed through the door, "Are you awake? You should come down and have breakfast before all those people come back!"

"She's right, Wright," Edgeworth said.

Phoenix gave him a solemn nod in reply. He walked like he was dazed as he followed Edgeworth downstairs and toward the Main Hall.

Pearl and two other young women dressed in the same robes worn by the women who had the ability to channel. Edgeworth and Phoenix joined them at the low table, sitting cross-legged on the floor, rather than on their knees.

"Mister Nick," Pearl said from her spot at the head of the small table, "This is Lilly Pad and Sunshine Day. They are my students in the Kurain Channeling technique."

The girls nodded demurely in greeting. Phoenix offered a nod in reply and forced as friendly a smile as he could manage.

"Good morning, ladies," Edgeworth said and Lilly and Sunshine giggled.

"So nice of you to join us Mister Edgeworth," Lilly said.

"I'm so glad you were able to visit," Sunshine added.

Phoenix glanced at Edgeworth in shock.

_(Does he come here often? What the…)_

Pearl put her head down and closed her eyes to calm her anger.

"Enough of that," Pearl said, "Mister Wright and Mister Edgeworth are here on important business."

"You're here because of the murder, aren't you?" Lilly asked.

Pearl glared at her, "You will refrain from speaking such vulgar things at the table."

"Yes, Mystic Pearl," Lilly said.

"Sorry, Mystic Pearl," Sunshine added.

_(Mystic Pearl…? Things certainly have changed…)_

After breakfast Pearl sent her acolytes into the courtyard to meditate in the cold. Phoenix watched her guardedly as he put on a very purple parka with a fur collar. Edgeworth had his own coat, of course—and he looked sleek and commanding in the long black trench coat.

Phoenix walked a few steps behind Edgeworth as he followed him to meet with the personnel joining them for the hunt.

* * *

**_We've been trying to hear that ancient refrain_**

* * *

"I'm not leaving here without you, Maya."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! I really hope all of you like this!_**


	11. Remember

**Chapter 11:**  
**Remember**

* * *

The police had arrived in spurts and by the time everyone had gathered, the small village was overwhelmed with police cars and trucks, policemen, volunteers, horses and dogs. Phoenix stood back, watching as Edgeworth gave orders to a circle of men.

"Phoenix Wright, I presume?"

Phoenix startled and when he looked at his recent companion, he looked surprised.

"Detective Gumshoe?"

"Yeah it's me, Pal," Gumshoe said.

"Didn't recognize you with all that fancy talk," Phoenix chuckled.

"I can be sophisticated, pal," Gumshoe said slightly deflated.

"Oh okay," Phoenix said and he turned and stared absently out into the crowd. He could feel the big detective's presence nearby, but he was too worried to carry on an idle conversation.

After several minutes—

(it felt like hours)

—Edgeworth returned. He was scowling worse than his usual frown.

"Have you ridden before, Wright?"

Phoenix stared at Edgeworth for several moments, "You mean horses?"

Edgeworth made a face at him, "I assume that's a no…?"

"Um," Phoenix said, "Yeah. I've never ridden a horse before."

"How much do you weigh?" Edgeworth asked him.

Phoenix was a little taken aback, after several moments he answered, "I'm about 160 soaking wet."

Edgeworth scrutinized him for a few moments and then looked at Gumshoe.

"Right…"

"What?" Phoenix said.

"No…" Edgeworth began and then waved it away, "You'll ride with me then."

"You? On a horse? I-I don't want… I can walk."

"Don't be daft," Edgeworth said, "Gumshoe go get our horses."

"Why horses?"

"The terrain is rough," Edgeworth said, "and there's a lot of things you see from horseback that can be easily missed on an ATV."

"I just didn't think you were into animal husbandry…" Phoenix said faintly.

Edgeworth made an impatient noise and started walking toward the paddock where the horses were kept.

* * *

**_It's the one that knows just when our heads are down_**

* * *

Phoenix wasn't sure how long they'd been searching. Edgeworth squirmed in his arms.

"Edgeworth what—!"

"I can't breathe Wright!" Edgeworth said, "Stop squeezing me!"

"Sorry," Phoenix startled, "I didn't realize I…"

"Shh…" Edgeworth said, "Did you hear that?"

"No," Phoenix and Gumshoe said simultaneously.

"What's that in the snow, over there?" Edgeworth pointed.

"It looks like an ornament of some kind," Gumshoe said.

Phoenix slid off of the horse and walked up to the object in the snow. It was round and white. He thought he'd seen one of these before. Phoenix swallowed and reached trembling fingers toward the object. When he had it in his hand he stared.

"What is it?" Edgeworth said and Phoenix looked up to see that Edgeworth had dismounted too.

Phoenix swallowed as he stared at the white stone—no, it's not a stone. See the hole in it?

Phoenix started shaking his head, "It can't be…"

Edgeworth frowned at him.

"It can't be…" Phoenix repeated.

Edgeworth grabbed his friend by the arm and gave him a small shake.

"It's a bead," he said, "Isn't it? From Maya's megatama?"

Phoenix sobbed once and then covered his face with a hand. Edgeworth tugged on his arm again.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_

_I hope everyone is having a great Christmas!_


	12. Reunion

**Chapter 12:  
Reunion**

* * *

"Wright," Edgeworth said, "It doesn't mean anything. I'm sure she's fine."

Phoenix shook his head, "Let me go!"

"Stop," Edgeworth said.

Gumshoe dismounted and moved closer to the two lawyers.

"Wright," Edgeworth said, "Calm down. This just means she's near here."

"NO!" Phoenix said, "You just want to arrest her! You don't even know what's happened and you want to throw her in jail!"

"WRIGHT!" Edgeworth said just before Phoenix pulled away from him and in doing so, knocked him down. Gumshoe went to pick Edgeworth out of the snow, while Phoenix ran down a narrow embankment.

He came around a bend in the path so fast he nearly fell off of the cliff. He had to grab a branch from the tree to stop himself from falling but now he was stuck on very narrow footing and the only thing that held him in place was his hold on the tree branches.

"Wright, just calm down," Edgeworth said and Phoenix felt strong arms wrap around his ribcage and pull him away from the edge.

"Thanks, Detective," Edgeworth said and he leaned forward to grab Phoenix's arm and dragged him back onto the path, "Wright, look at me!"

Phoenix tried to focus and he found Edgeworth's eyes, then his face, and then, "Your hair is messed up…"

"Never mind, it's just a bit of snow," Edgeworth said.

"Edgeworth, you have to let me talk to her before you take her in," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth frowned at him, "You know I can't—"

"Please," Phoenix said, "You can make this happen."

"You can't talk about what happened," Edgeworth said, "I'm going to hold you to it."

"Sure," Phoenix said and he started to calm down, "Whatever Edgeworth."

"Let's get back on the trail," Edgeworth said.

"But she's here!" Phoenix said.

* * *

**_And reminds us of the place from where we came_**

* * *

Phoenix pulled away from Edgeworth and began to search in the under brush. Gumshoe eventually joined him. Edgeworth could only watch with a frown.

After all this time… And the weather the way it's been… There's no way….

"Maya!" Edgeworth started when he heard Phoenix shout. He started to push his way through the trees.

"Oh, God… Maya…"

Edgeworth found Phoenix on the ground with Gumshoe frowning over him—Edgeworth clenched his teeth, suspicions confirmed. At least that's what he thought.

"Phoenix…" Edgeworth said.

"Maya, sweetheart, look at me," Phoenix said, cradling Maya in his arms.

* * *

**_Where we came_**

* * *

"Maya, please…" Phoenix had slid out of the borrowed parka and wrapped Maya into it. His vision blurred as he stared at her face. Peaceful and pale with sharper angles than he remembered of the girl he used to know.

"Phoenix," Edgeworth said very solemnly, "please come away from her—"

"No," Phoenix said and he sobbed into Maya's hair, holding her close, "Please Maya… Please…"

She coughed.

Gumshoe and Edgeworth both startled, they both thought she'd succumbed to the cold.

"…Nick…"

"Shh…" Phoenix said and he stood up with her in his arms and started to walk toward the horses.

"…you're…. Late…."

Phoenix smiled.


	13. Duty

**Chapter 13:  
Duty**

* * *

**_"Daddy daddy daddy, all my life_**

* * *

Phoenix sat with his hands cupped over his mouth and nose. His eyes were still rimmed red with emotion. Edgeworth sat next to him on the woven bench, looking a little nervous—he wasn't sure how to comfort his friend.

"Do you want coffee?" Edgeworth said,

Phoenix shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Edgeworth said, "You know I have to take her into custody."

"You said I could talk to her," Phoenix said.

"She's not talking to anyone anyway," Edgeworth said.

Phoenix stared at him, angry, hurt, worried, and Edgeworth could only meet him with the same frown he normally wore.

Phoenix stood after a while and went outside to pace in the brisk air. He shuddered in the cold, having left his coat with Maya, but he seemed to calm down.

"Nick!" He paused and looked up to see as Pearl jogged across the street toward him.

"Hey Pearls," Phoenix said.

"I had good news but…" Pearl looked at him in concern, "Are you okay?"

Phoenix scratched his head, "I'm fine," he said, "Just trying to get some fresh air."

"Well," Pearl said, "Maya was found and she's all right!"

When his expression fell, Pearl stepped back in surprise and covered her mouth.

"Mister Nick?"

"There's more news than that," Phoenix said.

Pearl looked serious and then she smiled, "Everything is going to be all right."

Phoenix relaxed a little, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're here," Pearl said, "Mystic Maya is safe, and Mister Edgeworth is helping."

At the mention of Edgeworth, Phoenix grimaced and shook his head.

* * *

**_I've been trying to find my place in this world"_**

* * *

"We all have our reasons for being here," Edgeworth said cryptically.

He'd managed to corner Phoenix near the overlook where Phoenix had been staring transfixed by the waterfall just visible across the valley.

Phoenix had been there before.

With Maya.

"Listen to me Wright, you have a larger role in this than you think," Edgeworth continued, "Let me take you back to the city."

"I don't think I can stand being in the same car with you for two hours," Phoenix said angrily.

"Don't be stubborn, Wright," Edgeworth said, "I can explain this in the car."

"No!" Phoenix said, "No games! You can explain it right here!"

"Calm down," Edgeworth said darkly.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

They walked back toward Edgeworth's car in silence; neither of them exactly comfortable with the other.

"You're lying to me, Edgeworth," Phoenix said when he closed the door, "I don't have my magatama, but I can read you like a book."

Edgeworth was silent as he buckled in and started the car, when they got out on the road, he said, "I'm not lying. But I haven't been very forthcoming."

"How is that any better?" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth had to pause to stop himself from reacting.

"Maya is in grave danger," Edgeworth said, "My department has leveled charges against her so that we could bring her out of Kurain without those stubborn Elders getting in the way."

"That's wrong on so many counts!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all you lovely readers!**

You've made this my most-read story ever!

(but reviews would be nice too… Even just to say hi? So I know who's reading?)


	14. Honor

**Chapter 14:**  
**Honor**

* * *

"I have to see her!" Phoenix said.

"You will, tomorrow," Edgeworth said.

They stood at the door to Phoenix's building, Edgeworth ready to leave.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"You have my word," Edgeworth said.

"That doesn't mean anything, you've been making and breaking promises all morning."

"I will honor my word—but you have to give me a chance, Wright."

Phoenix stared at him until he turned to go.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix said, "Just how deeply is she involved with this?"

Edgeworth frowned.

"That's why we want to question her."

"While she's there…" Phoenix faded off. It was hard asking more from Edgeworth.

"I'll look out for her Wright, I have been since this started."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

**_"Baby baby babe, I got all night_**

* * *

Phoenix dragged himself to his flat and dropped himself on the sofa when he'd made it inside. He was confused. He was angry. He was exhausted.

Phoenix kicked off his shoes and brought his legs on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

Then the phone rang.

"Phoenix Wright," he said absently into the phone.

"Daddy!"

"Oh hey, Truce," Phoenix said, "How are you?"

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Trucy said, "You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm just tired sweetheart," Phoenix said.

"Oh? Did you stay out all night with your friends? Did you meet someone?"

"Heh…" Phoenix replied, "You seem chipper, today. I take it things are going much better?"

"Yeah," Trucy said, "I met someone."

* * *

**_ to listen to the heart of a girl"_**

* * *

It took Phoenix a minute or two to pick himself up off of the floor.

"His name is Clarence and he's very nice Daddy. We have a lot of the same classes…"

Trucy's voice faded out and all he could hear was 'I met someone' over and over in his head. Dread washed over him. She was all the way in Las Vegas too.

"Trucy sweetheart," Phoenix said, "I'll call you back."

He called Edgeworth immediately. He almost gave up as it continued to ring unanswered.

"Wright, what now?"

"Can you drive me to Vegas?"

"No, why?" Edgeworth could've kicked himself for asking that question.

"It's Trucy," Phoenix said, fear resonating in his voice.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Edgeworth was ready to make another call if he had to.

"She said she _met_ someone," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth was silent on the other line for several dragging moments.

"I can't help you with that, Wright."

Phoenix hung up his phone and dialed another number.

"Hi Boss," Athena answered cheerily, "Are you coming in today?"

"Um… Maybe… I need your help," Phoenix said, "I think Trucy has a boyfriend."

Athena chuckled, "Already?"

"I'm serious," Phoenix said, "She's never really had… She's all the way in Vegas with no one to check—"

"Mister Wright, she's a big girl, now. You don't need to freak out about her."

"Athena… Of course I'm going to worry. How do I even know she'll tell me everything that's going on—"

"Easy, Boss," Athena said, "She won't."

"Does she…? Do you and Trucy…?"

"I'll keep an eye on her, Boss."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_


	15. Illusion

**Chapter 15:**  
**Illusion**

* * *

"Good morning," Phoenix offered Edgeworth his hand.

"You call this morning? People are starting to eat lunch," Edgeworth said. He walked ahead of Phoenix and led him up the courthouse steps. A few journalists and bloggers were there taking pictures and waving to try to get Edgeworth's attention.

Phoenix was taken aback.

"What's going—"

"Hurry," Edgeworth said, "Pay them no heed."

Inside the courthouse was crowded with journalists and camera crews trying to get information on whatever the 'case of the century' was this week. Edgeworth led him through the crowds and into a less traveled corridor. They went up a stairwell to the second floor and crossed an open gallery with statues and paintings celebrating justice and turned down another corridor where Edgeworth led him into a conference room.

Pearl was sitting at the conference table and she stood when they came in. Aside from her the only other person in the room was a cloaked and hooded figure standing at the far end of the conference room.

Edgeworth said nothing as he lead Pearl outside and closed the door behind him and Phoenix was alone with Maya Fey, Master of Kurain.

He swallowed, not sure where to begin.

Maya took down her hood and turned to him, grinning, "Nick!"

He stood there motionless as she all but attacked him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down in a rough embrace like she used to. Like there hadn't been ten years since they last saw each other. Like nothing had changed.

Phoenix was painfully aware of the changes though. She wasn't his little Maya anymore.

Maya let him go and she sat down still flashing her wide smile.

Phoenix sat beside her, choked up but smiling and he shook his head, "Maya…"

"How have you been, Nick? Or never mind I know how you've been, but how are you right now?"

It took him a moment to find his words.

"I'm great now," he said, "Are you okay?"

Maya paused thoughtfully, "I'm a little confused, things have been going so fast, and I just returned from a meditation retreat."

Phoenix frowned, "We pulled you out of the snow."

"Oh yeah!" Maya said and smiled again.

* * *

**_What happened here, what is this world?_**

* * *

Phoenix wasn't sure what to say, he just marveled at her. Her resemblance to Misty and Mia were far more obvious now, but she looked like Maya. She must have noticed him studying her because a slight blush rose on her cheeks.

"Maya you…"

_(You're so beautiful.)_

"You look all grown up," he said.

"Pbbbbt!" Maya blew her lips and waved him away, "You look exactly the same."

She reached out to push back the few strands of his hair that drooped over his forehead, "A little worse for wear, I think… But it's still you."

Phoenix leaned forward on the table and looked away from her, afraid he'd start crying.

Maya sat stoically, like the Mystic she was. She leaned closer to him and whispered.

"Kurain is a lie."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! You guys are so awesome!_**

_5000 views and counting!_


	16. Mystery

**Chapter 16:**  
**Mystery**

* * *

"Wright," Edgeworth poked his head in the door and called him outside.

Phoenix was reluctant to leave her, especially after she said—Edgeworth waved him into a corner away from the conference room. Phoenix caught the police officers in his periphery and tried to go back toward the room.

"Hang on," Edgeworth said, "This has to happen if we want to blow this thing wide open."

Phoenix's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "What is going on exactly?"

"If I was sure, we wouldn't be taking such a circuitous route," Edgeworth said.

He eyed Phoenix thoughtfully and then added, "You want to defend her in court?"

Phoenix looked surprised, "Why are you even asking?"

Edgeworth shrugged and gave Phoenix a small smile, "I had to be sure."

"Who's the prosecutor?"

Edgeworth hesitated and then said, "Blackquill. This is a big case."

"Where are they taking her?"

"They're going down to the precinct to question her," Edgeworth said, "Blackquill is already there, if you wait a couple hours, you can see her at the detention center."

Phoenix nodded.

"Go find Detective Skye downstairs, tell her I sent you," Edgeworth said.

* * *

**_It's too far from the heart of a girl_**

* * *

"Hello Boss," Athena said.

"Hey, I need you to get some info for me," Phoenix said, "Can you get down to Public Records over in City Hall?"

"Um… Sure," Athena said, "What are you looking for?"

"Any mention of Kurain or the Fey family in the records—anything… I'll see you this evening at the office."

"Do we have a new case or—?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

The first thing he found in the envelope Detective Skye gave him was a copy of the autopsy report. The victim, a Kurain acolyte named Storm Day, had sustained injuries to the head and neck congruent with a fall from 50 to 75 feet. There were no other indications as to whether the fall had been intentional or not.

Phoenix frowned at the information, easy to argue that it was a suicide, right? Wait.

The victim's name—Day!

He gathered his things together; he had to catch Pearl before she headed back to Kurain.

She was still in the courthouse, sitting on a small divan in a nook away from the main corridor with Edgeworth.

"Um," Phoenix said as he approached, "Am I interrupting?"

Edgeworth looked at him with a frown, "I thought you had an investigation to conduct?"

"Yeah, I had to ask Pearls a question."

Edgeworth stood up and then looked at Pearl, "Do you remember where the City Clerk's office is?"

Pearl nodded.

"I'll be in there," Edgeworth said.

Phoenix watched him leave with no small amount of curiosity. Pearl smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down.

"I'm glad I can help Mister Nick," she said.

Phoenix smiled, "So when did you and Edgeworth get so chummy?"

Pearl blushed a little in surprise, "He's helping with this case!"

"Sorry," Phoenix said, "It seemed… never mind."

Pearl was glaring at him.

"Do you know who Storm Day is?"

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading!_**


	17. Lies

**Chapter 17:**  
**Lies**

* * *

"She's the daughter of Mystic Rain," Pearl said, "Sunny, her sister, is one of my students in the Kurain Channeling technique."

"She was at breakfast the other day…"

"Yes," Pearl said.

Phoenix frowned and tapped his chin, "How is the family doing? This is a terrible tragedy."

"Mystic Rain has been sequestered in the rock temple since they found Storm… Sunny is devastated, but she's continuing with her lessons."

"She didn't seem that devastated when we—"

Pearl glared at him, "She's a fourteen-year old girl! This is very difficult for her."

"It seems like the whole Day family is involved in the Kurain Channeling technique…" Phoenix noted.

"Of course," Pearl said, "They are one of the older Branch Families of the Fey clan. They are also ancestors of Mystic Ami."

"This is interesting," Phoenix said.

"Mister Edgeworth thinks so, too," Pearl said, "But I trust them—all of them. They've been very supportive ever since… My mother…"

"Was Mystic Rain close to Morgan Fey?"

"You can say that," Pearl said, "She was like an Aunt. But Mystic Rain knew nothing of my mother's betrayal. She also supports Mystic Maya."

"Thanks, Pearls," Phoenix said, "I know this is a difficult subject for you."

* * *

**_A ripple in the water_**

* * *

"Maya," Phoenix said, "feels like we've been here before…"

Maya looked at him and laughed, "I'm not afraid, Nick. Not when I have you here to protect me."

"What can you tell me about the Day clan?" Phoenix asked.

"They are good people. A long time ago we were part of the same family, the Day clan branched off around the time of Mystic Ami. Our history is one of rivalry and intrigue, but Mystic Rain is like a sister to me, now. She was Mia's best friend when she lived in the village."

"What about Storm Day?"

Maya looked devastated suddenly, "I didn't know, until Edgeworth told me I was being arrested for her death. She was my brightest acolyte. She would have been a great Mystic in her own right. I don't think she would have hurt herself like that. She was never so selfish."

"What can you tell me about that night? You were the last person to see her alive."

Maya looked surprised, "Oh. I did see her before I left, but it only to tell her that I was going to do my retreat."

Phoenix nearly fell over from the shock of it.

He could see the chains form around her and five heavy red psyche locks.

Maya was lying to him.

* * *

**_From the drop of a pearl_**

* * *

"I don't understand," Phoenix said.

Athena gave him a sympathetic look, "She has to have a good reason for it."

"But Maya knows I have the magatama," Phoenix said, "And she would never lie to me."

"I don't know what to tell you, Boss."

Phoenix frowned, "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Not really," Athena said, "Only that the Fey clan moved to Kurain Village in 1940. Most of the other families emigrated around that time in the 1930's and 40's."


	18. Connections

**Chapter 18:**  
**Connections**

* * *

"What does have to do with the price of tea in China?" Phoenix frowned at her.

"You said ANY mention of Kurain or the Fey family," Athena said, "Mostly I got census records. During World War Two the area that is now Kurain village was once a Japanese hideout for a few families that managed to keep from going to an internment camp."

"That's neat," Phoenix said dismissively, "but that doesn't add to this case."

"Well, I'm not going to throw away all of my hard work," Athena said.

Phoenix looked at her directly, "I'm not asking you to throw anything away, but right now I don't know how it's relevant. I don't even know where to begin with this."

Phoenix got up from his desk and sat heavily on the couch and rested his face in his hands.

Athena followed and stood over him.

"Boss?"

"I can't see a connection," Phoenix said, "I just can't see it."

"Did something happen?" Athena asked, "I've never seen you like this."

"It's probably nothing," Phoenix said, "I'm sure she has her reasons…"

Athena joined him on the sofa, "Are you that upset about it?"

"Yes," he said, "I am. I don't know what to make of it."

* * *

**_I'm on the shore waiting_**

* * *

"What were you asking about when you saw the locks?"

"We were talking about the night the victim was killed. The same night she left for her retreat. She didn't say much, but she was hiding something."

"Maybe you need to try a different angle," Athena said brightly, "Maybe I should talk to her."

Phoenix tapped his chin thoughtfully and then looked at her with a smile.

"Okay, let's go back and talk to her again," Phoenix said, "Maybe we'll get a lead on something—anything! We won't get through those locks until we know where to push."

* * *

**_For the heart of a girl_**

* * *

"Pearls?"

She smiled up at him in surprise, "Mister Nick, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Oh, well Athena and I had something else to ask Maya about—"

"Mystic Maya," Pearls corrected.

"Are you staying in town?" Phoenix asked, "If you want to hang out a bit, you can come back with me."

"No, I'm staying in a hotel room," Pearl said.

"A hotel?"

"Yes, I have a room at the Gatewater," Pearl said, "Mister Edgeworth had it reserved for me."

Phoenix's jaw dropped.

"That's cool," Athena said, "Can I hang out?"

"Athena," Phoenix scolded, "Pearl, why are you spending so much time with Edgeworth?"

Pearl looked at him in surprise, and Athena started to laugh.

"Are you jealous Boss?" Athena punched him in the arm.

"No," Phoenix said, "It just seems a little weird."

"I'm working on this investigation," Pearl said, "He's involved."

"Pearl did you talk to Maya?"

"Mystic Maya," Pearl said, "Yes, I came in here to talk to her."

"Did you talk about the case, or was it a personal visit?" Athena asked.

"A little of both," Pearl said, "Mystic Maya has been taking care of me since I was little."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading!_**

_Sorry for the long wait, I slammed into a wall (of writer's block) after chapter 17…_


	19. Roles

**Chapter 19:**  
**Roles**

* * *

"Your anger is incongruous with your other emotions," Athena said, "What's troubling you about that night?"

"I wasn't able to stop it," Maya said.

She looked at Athena and then Phoenix in turn.

"I keep thinking that maybe, if I had stayed a bit longer, I might have saved her."

"Maya," Phoenix said, "We've been here before; you know I'm here to help you."

"I know, Nick."

"Then, what are you hiding? Who are you protecting?" Phoenix said.

* * *

**_many doors_**

* * *

Edgeworth gave a slow sardonic smile, "We all have our part to play, Wright."

When he stepped out of the defendant lobby, Pearl followed, and Phoenix couldn't help but stare after her in dismay.

"Stop worrying boss," Athena said, "This is supposed to be a walk in the park."

_(Yeah, a park with a mine field…)_

They both stood when Maya entered. Phoenix felt himself blush a little when she beamed at him.

"Are we ready to do this?" Maya said.

"As ready as we're going to be Miss Fey!" Athena said.

"Edgeworth was just in here giving me a speech about being his shovel," Phoenix said, "I don't know how I feel about that."

As if on cue, the three of them turned toward the courtroom doors just as they started to open.

* * *

**_knock on one_**

* * *

"All Rise! Court is now in session for the murder trial of Storm Day!"

"Is the Prosecution ready?" the judge said.

From the prosecutor's table Simon Blackquill glared silently out at the court. Taka let out his shrill cry. The judge blinked.

"Is the defen—"

"Let's just get on with this," Phoenix said.

"Prosecutor Blackquill," the judge said, "Your opening statement?"

Blackquill only smirked in their direction.

After the judge revealed the facts of the case, the prosecution called detective Gumshoe to elaborate on the details.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading!_**


	20. Patience

Chapter 20:

Patience

"Hold it!"

Gumshoe nearly jumped where he stood. Phoenix was glaring at him.

"So you're telling me, that the victim survived the impact and then bled to death?"

Gumshoe nodded emphatically.

"Even though the autopsy report clearly states that the victim died from trauma to the head and neck consistent with a fall from fifty to seventy feet?"

"SILENCE!"

Athena and Phoenix both startled at Blackquill's sudden objection, he smirked at them.

"Wright-dono," he said, "The detective is confused—he has several cases that he's working on. Gumshoe, pay attention."

"Sorry, sir," Gumshoe says with a salute.

_(They're just brushing me off…)_

"Wright-dono, you are reaching right now. Perhaps we can move on to the next witness?"

Phoenix stared at him. _(There has to be something…)_

"Detective can you repeat the last statement of your testimony?" Phoenix said.

"The culprit then fled the scene and left the village itself. Running like that is a clear sign of guilt."

"Is that documented?"

"What?"

"Is that last statement confirmed by studies and do you have an expert that can back that up? Do you have evidence to back that up?"

"Hey, Pal," Gumshoe said, "This isn't my first rodeo—I have the experience to support that claim."

_(He's spending too much time with Edgeworth…)_

**_Standin' still, time is raging_**

"Witness, introduce yourself!" Blackquill said.

The girl was young, maybe thirteen or fourteen. She had on the purple robes of Kurain acolytes and large beads in her hair—the kind Maya used to wear. She stared fearfully at Prosecutor Blackquill.

Timorously, she said, "MynameisJuki and I'm a studentoftheKurainchannelingtecnique."

_(What?)_

"What was that?" the Judge said, "Speak up dear."

"I'm Juki Kawa," she said.

Juki stared out at the gallery and then the defense table and finally, the prosecution table. Her eyes were wide like a frightened animal.

"Tell us what you saw that night," Blackquill said gently.

_(Wow…)_

"The night that Stormy was killed was very cold and the weather was very wet. I went to the priory tower to ring the bell and I ran into Stormy. She told me she was meditating. We of the Kurain Channeling Technique are encouraged to meditate in extreme conditions. When I was on my way back I didn't see Stormy at all, but I heard her scream. She sounded terrified. The next day they found her in the bottom of the gorge."

Phoenix started to sweat.

_(How am I supposed to work with that?)_

"Wright-dono," Blackquill crossed his arms and smirked at him, "Shall we move on or will you prefer to waste more time cross-examining this witness?"

_(Don't mock me!)_

"Well, Mister Wright?" The Judge said, "Do you want to waste more of our time?"

_(Biased much?)_

"Your honor," Phoenix said, "I want to cross-examine the witness."

"Get on with it then!" the Judge said and glanced in Blackquill's direction as if seeking approval.

"Um…" Phoenix began, "You said acolytes of the Kurain Channeling Technique meditate in extreme conditions… How extreme are these conditions?"

"SILENCE!"

Phoenix glared.

Blackquill smirked.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! Thanks to you this story broke 7,000 views in less than two months! You folks are awesome with sprinkles! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_**

_We're exactly two-thirds of the way done! Woot!_


End file.
